


Peter Parkiet uziemiony

by Tokomi



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack, Gen, Humor, M/M, Past Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Steve-dziewica, Tony Stark typowym tatą, Tony i Steve mają Przeszłość, męskie rozmowy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 11:40:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12934512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tokomi/pseuds/Tokomi
Summary: Tytuł z podziękowaniem dla Kissy i jej aJfona, autokorekta zawsze na propsie <3Jak wytłumaczyć nadopiekuńczemu Tony'emu, że Spidey jest już (prawie) dorosły?AU, gdzie dwa lata po Civil War nic ważnego się nie dzieje. Peter ma 17 lat.Marzy mi się cała seria z Parkietem i Kapciem, ale inżynierka czeka :'< A to już prawie miałam spisane całe xDPS: Wesołych Mikołajków :3





	Peter Parkiet uziemiony

Po zaparkowaniu samochodu pod domem Petera Parkera, Steve Rogers wziął bukiet czerwonych róż z siedzenia pasażera, poprawił koszulę i marynarkę, zerknął w lusterko, aby upewnić się, czy ma dobrze ułożone włosy, aż w końcu poszedł zadzwonić do drzwi. Uroczy uśmiech zgasł na jego twarzy, kiedy na progu zobaczył... Tony'ego Starka.

\- Wow, są... piękne, Steve - westchnął z zaskoczeniem, zerkając na kwiaty. - Czyli... zdecydowałeś się przeprosić?

\- Yyy, Tony, cześć - mruknął Rodgers zmieszany. - A ty nie miałeś być dziś w Brukseli przypadkiem?

\- Byłem. Wróciłem. Więc... to jednak nie dla mnie?

\- Noooo... nie - przyznał Steve, spuszczając wzrok. Zaraz jednak spojrzał Starkowi przez ramię. - Um, jest  
może Peter?

\- Jest... zawołać?

Człowiek-pająk, podsłuchujący od paru minut rozmowę, zdecydował jednak wyjść sam.

\- Um, hej, Steve... - zaczął niepewnie, nim zwrócił się do Tony'ego. - Widzisz, tato, Steve ma randkę za godzinę i mnie poprosił, bym dał mu parę wskazówek i w ogóle... właśnie o takich kwiatach mówiłem... no i jadę z nim jako skrzydłowy, no wiesz, taką osobą do wsparcia i pomocy, żeby znaleźć fajny lokal i w ogóle...

\- Aha - mruknął Tony.

Peter pchnął Steve'a do tyłu, niemal lecąc wraz z nim na schody.

\- Toooo my już pójdziemy, spokojnie, tato, nie wrócę późno...

\- No dobra - westchnął Stark i już miał zamknąć drzwi, kiedy zobaczył jak ręka Petera wcale nie przypadkiem ląduje na tyłku Steve'a. - Wracaj tu natychmiast, młody człowieku!

\- Kurwa - mruknął cichutko Parker, kopiąc w śmietnik. Nawet Rodgers wiedział, że to nie jest pora, by upominać go o przekleństwa.

Obaj grzecznie wrócili do środka, a Tony zaprowadził ich do salonu i kazał usiąść na kanapie.

\- Co to ma być, Peter, co to za umawianie się z obcymi facetami? - Sam zaś stał przy barku i nalewał sobie whisky, im nawet nie proponując.

\- Steve nie jest obcy - burknął pod nosem Peter, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Rodgers siedział cicho, starając się udawać, że go tutaj nawet nie ma.

\- Za młody jesteś na takie rzeczy - kontynuował Tony. - W dodatku z facetem o tyle starszym od siebie?!

\- Wcale nie tak dużo. - Parker przewrócił oczami.

\- Taaa, tylko jakieś... ponad osiemdziesiąt lat!

\- Jak widać wiek to tylko liczba

\- Nie pyskuj, młody człowieku! - warknął Stark. - Masz szlaban! Steve, ty też!

\- Ja?! - jęknął Rodgers.

Tony nie odpowiedział, zajęty zerowaniem szklanki z whisky i nalewaniem sobie kolejnej.

Peter postanowił zmienić strategię.

\- Ale tatusiu, my się kochamy i Steve jest dla mnie bardzo dobry i w życiu by mnie nie skrzywdził... - Spojrzał na Starka maślanymi oczkami, które nie raz już ratowały mu skórę. Tony rzeczywiście przez dobrą chwilę nie mógł oderwać od nich wzroku, a dwie wypite szklaneczki zdawały się go uspokajać.

\- Em, um... no dobra, zastanowię się - westchnął w końcu. - Steve, chodź na stronę.

Wraz z Rodgersem udał się do kuchni, Peter zaś stanął pod drzwiami i udawał, że wcale nie podsłuchuje.

\- Widzę, że mój syn naprawdę się w tobie zadurzył - zaczął Stark, drapiąc się po karku. - A mimo naszej historii wiem, że nie jesteś złym człowiekiem. Nie mogę przez nasze personalne problemy zabierać mu szczęścia. Ale pamiętaj, że to jeszcze tylko dzieciak i że jak złamiesz mu serce, to ja z przyjemnością złamię ci kręgosłup. Zrozumiano?

\- Tak, ale za co mam ten szla-

\- Jeszcze jedno, Steve. - Nie dał mu dokończyć. - Peter to jeszcze dzieciak. Jest nieletni. Ma ledwo siedemnaście lat.

Parker musiał użyć całego swojego opanowania, by nie krzyknąć "prawie osiemnaście!", przyznając się przy tym, że podsłuchiwał.

\- Dowiem się - ciągnął Tony - że odebrałeś mu dziewictwo, a cię zajebię gołymi rękami. Zrozumiano?

Steve tylko parsknął na to śmiechem.

\- Nie no, ja cię zapierdolę zaraz, nie mów, że już to zrobiłeś!!!

\- Nie. - Rodgers spoważniał. - Po prostu jest bardziej prawdopodobne, że to on odbierze je mnie.

Stark spojrzał na niego, marszcząc brwi. Oczekiwał wyjaśnień.

\- Nie pamiętasz, Tony? Miałeś być moim pierwszym. Dlatego tyle z tym zwlekałem. Ale... w końcu nie zdążyliśmy. A nikt inny po drodze się nie trafił...

Stark uświadomił sobie, że już prawie całkowicie się uspokoił. Nie miał najmniejszych problemów, by uwierzyć w słowa Steve'a.

\- Ale... - westchnął Rodgers. - Kiedy Peter skończy osiemnaście lat i będzie pełnoletni, pozwolisz mu decydować, z kim i kiedy będzie sypiał?

\- Oczywiście. Nie mogę całe życie prowadzić go za rękę, prawda?

Skinął głową.

\- Postaram się go nie skrzywdzić. Obiecuję - przyrzekł z ręką na piersi.

Po tych słowach na ustach Tony'ego pojawił się uśmiech; po chwili Steve odwzajemnił go. Stark musiał spuścić wzrok, bo już naszły go wspomnienia, kiedy obiektem uczuć odbijających się w tych błękitnych oczach był on sam.

\- No... to ten... - Tony odkasłał, prowadząc swojego eks z powrotem do salonu. - Miłej randki.

\- A... um, szlaban? - spytał niepewnie Peter.

\- Ty jednak nie masz, Steve ma. Ale dziś wieczorem wyjątkowo go puszczam.

\- Dowiem się w końcu za co mam ten szlaban czy nie?! - jęknął Steve, ale Tony tylko machnął ręką, aby już zniknęli mu z oczu.

Parker, wciąż się śmiejąc, chwycił swojego ukochanego za dłoń i wyciągnął go z domu.


End file.
